Psycrow
Psy-Crow (referred to as Psy-Crow, Scourge of the Space Lanes is an a mutated carrion scavenger and galactic mercenary, he was originally from Dimension E-994 before he was sent to a dimensional prison for the 'Coffee incident' until he escaped with other convicts, teamed up with Control Freak andControl FreakX The Eliminator. Appearance Psy-Crow is a mutated, talking, human-sized carrion scavenger with a pot belly, a taste for worm flesh, and maniacal tendencies. Psy-Crow has four fingers, opposable thumbs, and large, three-toed feet. Psy-Crow's wings have become modified into arms, and his stubby beak houses numerous jagged teeth. He has 3 tail feathers that are individually covered by the suit, though in the cartoon they are exposed, and he caw-caws like a crow - and flaps his arms like a crow's wings - when he is emotional or feeling pain. This suggests he was once capable of flight. Psy-Crow wears a yellow jumpsuit with a utility belt, topped by the clear glass bubble of a space suit helmet. Psy-Crow attains flight by means of a very advanced jet-pack, that can enable even travel between planets in outer space. When facing Earthworm Jim, his signature weapon is his worm-hook grappling gun, with which he tries to pull Jim out of the Super Suit with. Biography Early History Psy-Crow originally came from Dimension E-994 as a mercenary to Queen Slug-For-A-Butt to deliver a suit that would help her rule the universe, but accidentally dropped it on Earth where it became in possession of an Earthworm and became a superhero. Both Psy-Crow and the insectoid queen then became rivals as they try to retrieve the suit back time and time again, whether it’s a ransom or simply throwing him out of it like many others do. Psy-Crow has made it his goal in life to destroy Jim and recover the Super Suit, or at least thwart him in any way he can, such as frequently kidnapping Earthworm Jim's love interest Princess What's-Her-Name. Although at times he was in service for Queen Slugu-For-A-Butt on few occasions on her plans and helped out some of his fellow villains. When the Great Worm Spirit (voiced by Doug TenNapel, the creator of Earthworm Jim) shows up after Psy-Crow and Jim destroy the universe, Psy-Crow claims to have been a veteran of the Vietnam War, explaining how he ended up meeting the spirit (who pulled him into a foxhole, thereby saving his life). Multiverse Adventures It was very likely since his universe was being rebooted and another in place after he was arrested by a group of inter-dimensional officers over the incident and thrown in prison to serve his sentence. It was there he met his fellow cellmates and future partners in crime; X the Eliminator and Control Freak and made a prison break after some unknown event. He followed the others after Control Freak hacked into the ''Absolution's'' dimensional star-drive and found their way into Dimension GF-007 to stay for awhile to avoid being captured. During his time in this dimension he did some business with several beings in the verse including the Plutark Confederation, came to the GrimmFall Earth and met the others when called by the Plutarkian business dealer Lawrence Limburger. It was mentioned at some point he tried to kidnap the Royal Tweetums, which failed very badly and ended Up seriously injured. After a crisis ended in the Wacky Races, Psy-Crow and X disguised themselves as officer pilots to transport the arrested Control Freak to prison, but actually escaped to avoid finding out the Fallen's scheme and Limburger’s involvement. Later on he arrived in Chicago with Control Freak over information about the Grimm Slayer named Omnimon, much to their shock and surprise to find out the Digimon was in the same reality. Both Psy-Crow and Control Freak arrived to the city of GrimmFall to sneak into the Hall of Heroes when the Rubies showed up on Earth and needed their ship to transport Gelorum's drone army to the Gem Homeworld. Operation: Blackout After successfully obtaining the Gem ship, Psy-Crow managed to round up several villains and criminals from across the galaxy with a grudge against the Gems hired by Limburger to cause havoc on the colonies and sectors. Personality As his name implies, Psy-Crow is psychotic. He is cunning, cruel and looks out for no one but himself. If the price is high enough, he is more than happy to do his job regardless of the moral implications. Plus gets his kicks from having access to such a massive array of arsenal and being feared throughout all the galaxies he roams. When dealing with powerful foes, Psy-Crow tends to keep things simple and stay on their good sides. Relationships Allies Control Freak - Both had a lot in common when they met in prison and wanting to be great villains,me specially messed up their home dimensions. Psy-Crow formed a partnership with Control Freak when they successfully escaped. Although at times he would make fun of Control Freak's mishaps. X The Eliminator - Another partner in crime who was serving time in the inter-dimensional prison, although he considers an ally, b sometimes baffled by his bizarre personality and almost like Deadpool. Sammael - Uncertain what his relation is to the Fallen but considered to be working for him like Control Freak. Lawrence Limburger - Psy-Crow became one of his hired helpers as he had been doing some jobs for other Plutarkians during his time in Dimension GF-007. Neutral Myotismon - Very terrified of the Vampire Digimon who he considered much similar to Dracula and afraid of getting on his bad side. Swayzak - considered one of their contacts to help the villains tamper with TOM's plan to transmit a message to other dimensions that might be looking for them. Enemies Dracon - Stanford Pines Omnimon - No doubt afraid of the Royal Knight as he is well known about the Digimon, unknown if he actually met him but has heard about him to be one of the main Digimon to stay clear off. Gems - Psy-crow learnt about the Gems to be annoying as how they destroy planets to turn into Gem colonies. Quotes * You want to steal something then take it but don't get in anyone else's way. The point is to make a huge riot that the Diamonds themselves cannot ignore. If you survive you get paid, no matter how little damage you do, just as long as you are actually there and doing the job you are hired for. And if I see one of you slaking off I'll fry you myself." Background Information Trivia * Like Control Freak and X he was sent to a inter-dimensional prison, possibly for the events in episode Hyper Psy-Crow. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens